WonKyu Story
by Changmin loppie
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, namja cantik. Hidup dengan keadaan Ekonomi yang rendah, bertemu dengan Choi Siwon namja tampan dan kaya yang memiliki segalanya. Terikat oleh sebuah perjanjian dan kontrak kerja-Read -HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

Title : Love Story WonKyu

Genre : Romance ….?

Rating : Fiction T-?

Cast : WonKyu and other

Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.I own only the plot.

**Chapter 1**

"50 won + 250 won = 300 won"

"Aishhh… apakah dengan uang segini cukup untuk membayar Sewa? Tuhan, tolonglah hamba-Mu yang melarat ini", gumam seorang namja manis sambil menghitung jurnal utang dan pendapatannya. Tangannya sibuk menjumlahkan sisa uang yang harus didapatkannya untuk membayar kontrakan rumah, uang sekolah dongsaengnya, dan uang untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari keluarga mereka.

"Aishh.. andai appa masih disini, pasti kami tidak melarat. Dasar Tuhan gak adil..." umpat namja manis tersebut.

"Yakk.. Cho Kyuhyun, cepat antarkan mie ini ke pemandian khusus namja yang ada di gangnam strik II" teriak seorang namja gembul menggagalkan segala umpatannya kepada Tuhan yang sudah tersedia diotak kecil itu.

"Ahh.. Yee Shin Ahjushi"

"Selesai itu cepat kembali. Kau masih memiliki banyak tugas" jawab ahjushi tersebut sambil memberikan keranjang tempat mie yang akan diantarkan Kyuhyun

"Neee… Yoshh Fighting Cho Kyuhyunn!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Anneyounghaseyo.. saya mau mengantar pesanan dari " teriak Kyuhyun didalam ruangan pemandian tersubut

"Yakk neoo… yeoja dilarang disini! Apakah kau buta hah? Ini tempat pemandian khusus NAMJA!"

"Yeoja? Yak ahjushi jelek, nan namja… namjayeo"

"Jangan berbohong manis" sambung seorang ahjushi genit sambil mencolek dagu Kyuhyun.

PLAKK

"Kau menjatuhkan harga diriku Ahjushi, sekarang cepat bayar pesanan mie mu" teriak kyuhyun sambil menghempaskan tangan ahjushi genit yang mencolek-colek dagu kyuhyun.

"Ahh.. ne—nee jangan marah-marah. Ini 30 won.."

"Gomawo ahjushi"

"Ne manis…"

"Yakk…. Dasar kalian tua Bangka mesumm!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil membawa keranjangnya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan pemandian Para Ahjushi genit tersebut.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Kyuhyun~a,, ini sekarang antar ke apartement sapphire blue no 407"

"Aishh.. tak bisakah gikwang saja ahjushi?"

"Sekarang siapa bos? Kenapa kau berani menantangku?"

"Aishhhh…." Gumam kyuhyun sambil mem'pout'kan bibirnya

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Teng—Tong—Teng—Tong

Kyuhyun menekan bel apartement No 407 berulang kali, tapi tetap tak ada respon dari dalam..

Teng—Tong—Teng—Tong

"Aishh… Chankama! Nuguseyo?" Tanya seseorang dari dalam

"Mianhe Ahjushi, saya pengantar Mie pesanan anda.."

CKLEK

Terdengar pintu apartement terbuka..

"Tunggu sebentar, saya ambil uangnya dulu. Dan apakah wajah tampanku tersebut tampak seperti seorang ahjushi? Panggil aku oppa" jawab namja tampan tersebut

**"OPPA?"**

Load-

"Yakk… apa maksutmu?"

"Dasar yeoja tak punya sopan santun! Ckk.." jawab namja yang dipanggil ahjushi tersebut sambil melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya mengambil beberapa lembar uang won.

"Kau menghinaku ahjushi…" teriak Kyuhyun dengan wajah merah padam

"Yaa.. bocah, sudah ku bilang panggil aku oppa!"

"Nan NAMJA! Teriak Kyuhyun

"Namja? Apa buktinya?"

"Arghhttt… Menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun langsung beranjak pergi dari apartement yang menurutnya sangat laknat tersebut. Dan ahh… sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa meminta uang mie Nya—

"Dasar paboo.." gumam siwon- sambil memakan mie tersebut.

**.**

"KYUHYUN-KAU-DI-PECAT!" kata sambil menoyor kepala Kyuhyun

"T-tapi ahjushii… Kyu janji bakal mengganti uang mie tadi.." jawab kyuhyun sambil memohon supaya memberikan Kyuhyun kesempatan bekerja. Oh ayolahh… hanya ini tumpuan hidup-Nya sekarang

"Ganti? Ayolah Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat, sudah berapa kali kau melupakan untuk meminta uang kepada pemesan? Kau hanya membuat Ku semakin bangkrut! Lebih baik sekarang kau keluar dari tempat ini!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Arghhttt…. Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali? Apakah karena aku meng-umpat-i Tuhan?"

"Aishh.. ya Tuhan, kau tau bukan hanya aku saja manusia yang meng-umpat-i mu. Tapi kenapa hanya aku yang mendapat kesialann…? Kau tak adil,," teriak Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk langit seperti orang gila.

Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja tua datang mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Nakk.." kata yeoja tua tersebut sambil menepuk bahu kanan Kyuhun

"Ah—ne halmeoni, waeyo?"

"Bisakah kau menunjukkan arah jalan ke apartement sapphire blue?"

"Apartement sapphire blue? Baiklah, kajja halmeoni.." jawab Kyuhun sambil menggengam tangan nenek tua tersebut.

**.**

"Halmeoni, ini apartementnya.. apa perlu kuantar masuk kedalam?" Tanya kyuhyun menawarkan kebaikannya untuk membantu nenek tersebut.

"Anii.. tidak perlu namja manis, gomawo sudah mengantar halmeoni sampai sini" jawab nenek tersebut sambil menampilkan senyum 5 jarinya.

"Nee cheonma halmeoni, sampai jumpa kembalii…" jawab kyuhyun sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Tapi lambaian tersebut tiba-tiba berhenti saat melihat spanduk besar yang ada di salah satu dinding apartement tersebut. Kyuhyun memandangi gambar yang ada di spanduk itu dengan seksama—

"Bukankah itu foto namja gila tadi?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jari kyuhyun didagunya.

"Ish.. itu memang namja tadi" gumam Kyuhyun "Nama Choi Siwon, CEO Hyundai Corp, No Hp 0104460117".

"Kenapa seoramng CEO nomor hp-nya disebar luaskan seperti ini"?

"Nomor HP- Nomor HP- Ahh… bukankah dengan nomor ini aku bisa meminta ganti rugi?" gumam kyuhyun sambil tersenyum senang

"Mati kau ahjushi!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Saat ini Choi Siwon seorang CEO Hyundai Corp sedang bersantai ria di Apartementnya, dengan gaya bak bos. Kedua kaki yang terangkat di atas meja, beberapa cemilan disamping-Nya, dan TV yang sedang menyala hidup menayangkan salah satu drama Favoritenya (Athena).

Drrrttt… Drrrrtttt

Terdengar getaran smartphone yang menggangu kesenangan Presdir ternama di SEOUL ini.

"Yeoboseyoo.." jawab siwon tanpa memandang siapa yang meng-call-ing Nya

"Yeoboseyo ahjushii… Ini aku penjual Mie tadi" jawab orang diseberang sana

"Penjual mie? Nugu? Yeoja yang tak punya sopan santun tadi?" Tanya siwon sambil mencoba mengingat

"Yakk! Berapa kali ku bilang kalau aku ini N-A-M-J-A" teriak Kyuhyun

"Baiklah, Langsung to the point—ada urusan apa kau meneleponku?"

"Aku minta ganti rugi, gara-gara kau aku dipecat!"

"It's Ok. No problem, datang besok ke apartementku pukul 9 pagi TEPAT!"

CLIK

Siwon langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon, dan melanjutkan acara mari-bersantai-ria Nya.

Drrrrttt… Drrrrtttt

Terdengar getaran Smartphone untuk kedua kalinya

"YAKK! KENAPA MASIH MENELEPONKU?" bentak siwon

"Choi Siwon, kenapa kau membentak halmeoni? Bukankah dari tadi halmeoni belum ada mengabarimu?"

"A-Ahh i-itu mianhe halmeoni.."

"Siwon~a, besok datanglah ke Kona Beans Café. Disana halmeoni akan menjodohkan-Mu dengan beberapa yeoja pilihan halmeoni.."

"T-Tapiii-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi an Choi Siwon!"

CLIK

"aishh.. dasar nenek gila" umpat siwon, lalu melemparkan smartphone tersebut kesembarang arah

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Teng—Tong—Teng—Tong

Terdengar bel dari apartement sapphire blue no 407. Tapi sang pemilik apartement malah mengacuhkan bel yang menurutnya 'sangat' menggangu mimpi indahnya.

Teng—Tong—Teng—Tong

Teng—Tong—Teng—Tong

"Aishhhh….. apakah manusia diluar sana tidak memiliki kerjaan lain? Ini masih pukul 07.00" Siwon segera beranjak bangun, dan melihat melalui layar monitornya, siapa orang yang sudah bernani menggangu pagi indahnya.

"Halmeoni, ngapain nenek tua itu datang kesini?"

CKLEK

"Yakk.. Choi Siwon, sekarang sudah jam berapa hahhh? Kenapa kau belum bangun jugaa..?"

"Halmeoni ku tersayang, sekarang masih jam 07.00 pagi"

"Masih jam 07.00 kau bilang? Dasar PABO! Sekarang sudah jam setengah Sembilan.." jawab nenek siwon sambil menoyor kepalanya.

"Siwon~a, sekarang cepat mandi, nanti jam sepuluh langsung saja berangkat ke ELF café. Dan jangan terlambat"

"Halmeoni.. Siwon belum mau punya yeojachinguu~" jawab siwon sambil memasang tampang memelas.

"So, halmeoni peduli gitu?"

"Dulu halmeoni sudah menjodohkan mu sama namja-namja cantik, tapi kau sendiri yang mengatakan siwon~a kalau kau itu NORMAL!. Sekarang halmeoni jodohkan dengan yeoja cantik, kau malah menjawab belum mau punya yeojachingu…"

"Aishh.. oke oke, siwon bakal datang kesana. PUAS?"

"Tentu saja"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Pukul 09.15, Siwon sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke ELF café. Siwon mulai merapikan penampilannya.

Gaya –Check

Penampilan –Check

KacaMata –Check

Ketebalan Dompet –Check

Drrrttt… Siwon merasakan SmartPhone yang ada disaku sebelah kanannya bergetar.

"Yeobosee…"

"Ahjushi, cepat buka pintu apartement-Mu"

"Nugguu?"

"Penjual Mie.."

"Ahh… yeoja tak punya sopan santun!"

"Ckk.. Yakk—cepat buka pintunya! Mana ganti rugi yang kau janjikan?"

"Nee nee tunggu sebentar"

CKLEK

"Anneyoung ahjushii…" sapa kyuhyun sambil menampilkan senyum lima jarinya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun bahagia karena bisa mendapatkan ganti rugi gaji yang tidak didapatkannya semalam.

"Kau datang juga… Seperti tak punya harga diri!"

"Ckk… biar saja! Ahju—ahh maksut ku hyung, mana uang ganti ruginya?"

"Berapa yang kau butuhkan?"

"800 won.." jawab Kyuhyun mantap

"Kau memperalatku eoh?"

Siwon berjalan kearah nakas yang ada disamping TV, lalu mengambil beberapa lembar uang won. 10 Detik siwon terdiam sambil memandangi tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedang melihat-lihat salah satu foto keluarganya.

"Badannya ramping, seperti seorang yeoja.."

"Pinggang kecil"

"Wajahnya cantiikk"

"Bulu mata lentik ditambah dengan bibir pulm bewarna merah ranum"

"Penjual Mie-shi… kau mau bekerja sama dengan-Ku?"

"Nama ku Cho Kyuhyun hyung, dan aku tak tertarik dengan ajakanmu!"

"Bayarannya Mahal,tiga kali lipat dari uang ganti rugi sekarang" jawab siwon, yang tak mau kehilangan kesempatan bagus ini

"Tiga kali liapat?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "Baiklahh.. apa yang harus kukerjakan hyung?"

"Jadilah penipu Cinta…"

"Maksut-Mu?"

"Jadilah namjachingu-Ku" jawab siwon sambil menampilkan dimplenya

"Mwoo? Namjachinguu? Andwae, aku tak mau!"

"Yakk- lagian siapa juga yang mau menjadi namja chingu mu hah? Maksutku ini hanya permainan, hanya pura-pura"

"Hanya pura-pura… Hmpp baiklah, ku pikir kemampuan acting-Ku juga tak perlu diragukan.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil sambil tersenyum, karena ini hanya acting. Oh ayolah, hanya berackitng menjadi namjachingu seorang CEO Hyundai Corp, dan kau mendapatkan Imbalan yang banyak. Bukankah ini pekerjaan yang sangat gampang?

"Deall…" kata siwon sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Kyuhyun

"DEAL!"

TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Love Story WonKyu **

**Genre : Romance ….?**

**Rating : Fiction T-?**

**Cast : WonKyu and other**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.I own only the plot.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

"Tuan Choi yang terhormat, kita mau kemana eoh?" tanya kyuhyun dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

"Aishh.. cho yeoja-ehem- maksut ku namja, kau ikuti aku saja. Kau mau misi kita tidak berjalan lancar?" tanya siwon sebal, sambil tetap menyeret kyuhyun ketempat tujuannya.

"Yakk! Yang punya misi kan kauu.."

"Sikkureoo.. kalau sampai misi ini gagal, gajimu tidak akan ku bayar Cho. Sekarang ikut aku atau kau pulang tanpa membawa uang sepeserpun?" tanya siwon dengan nada yang -sangat- mengancam menurut kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

"Anneyoung Tuan muda Choi ada gerangan apa anda kesini? Apakah baju yang baru anda ambil 3 hari lalu kurang memuaskan hasilnya?" tanya seorang Designer ternama diSeoul

"Anio ahjuma~ saya hanya mau melihat beberapa karya anda yang cocok digunakan namja ini."

"Namja? Nuguya~ yang disampingmu?"

"Yakkk! Ahjuma apa maksutmu nuguya? Saya ini namja eohh namjaa.." kata kyuhyun keras sambil memelototkan matanya kearah ahjuma tersebut.

"Ahh mianhe tuan, saya kira anda yeoja.. Hehehe" jawab designer tersebut dengan sedikit tawa kecil

"Ehem! Ahjuma, bisakah kau pilihkan Tuxedo yang cocok untuk namja disampingku ini? Tidak perlu terlalu glamor, saya mau yang Elegant tapi kelihatan feminim." Kata siwon sambil melihat-lihat tuxedo yang ada diruangan tersebut.

"Mwo? Choi kau pikir aku yeoja? Kenapa harus ada kata feminimnya?"

"Mau ku kasih gajimu atau tidak?" ucap siwon mengancam

"Huh~ baiklah, terserahmu Tuan Choi yang terhormat." Jawab kyuhyun sinis

**.**

**.**

"Tuan muda Choi, bagaimana kalau kyuhyun-shi menggunakan Tuxedo yang ini?" tanya sang Designer sambil menyodorkan Siwon Tuxedo bewarna putih-cream, seperti kata siwon tidak terlalu glamour tapi sangat Elegant apabila digunakan kyuhyun.

"Cho~ coba gunakan Tuxedo ini SEKARANG!" kata siwon sambil menyodorkan kyuhyun Tuxedo yang baru diambilnya dari tangan sang ahjuma.

"Hum! Baiklah"

**.**

"Ahjuma apa tak ada tuxedo yang lain?" tanya siwon dengan volume suara yang lumayan kecil

"Mianhe Choi~shi, jahitan saya banyak yang belum selesai. Padahal banyak Tuxedo yang sangat cocok ke tubuh ramping namja-Mu tadi" jawab Sang designer dengan sedikit helaan nafas.

"Jeongmal? Kalau gitu ahjuma siapkan jahitannya, lalu nanti berikan saja kepada Kim Joung ahjusi.

"Choi sebenarnya namja manis tadi siapa mu eoh? Ahjuma belum pernah melihatmu bergandengan dengan namja lain-selain ahjusi kim joung-mu itu." Tanya sang ahjuma penasaran

"Dia itu Masa depanku ahjuma~" jawab siwon sambil tersenyum misterius

**.**

**.**

"Sekarang saatnya, dengar Cho Kyuhyun jangan gugup anggap saja kita sudah berhubungan selama 6 bulan. Kalau para wartawan bertanya, jangan dijawab dan hanya memberikan senyum manis mu saja Araseo?"

"M-mwoo? Apa maksud mu Choi? Wartawan?"

"Ne. jangan banyak tanya dan kerjakan apa yang kubilang, ara?"

"Hum. Awas kalau misi-mu ini makin membuat hidupku menderita, akan ku minta bayaran 15 kali lipat dari harga awal" dumel kyuhyun tak jelas dan tetap mengikuti siwon yang sudah berjalan dahulu didepannya.

"Kyuhyunn~ cepat masuk mobil atau kutinggal!" teriak siwon dengan suaranya yang sangat menggelegar

"Aishh! Nee ~ nee"

**.**

**.**

Spalsh~ Spalsh~ Jepret~

"Tuan Choi tolong jawab pertanyaan kami, apakah betul anda sudah memiliki tunangan?"

"Yyaa.. saya memang sudah memiliki tunangan sejak 6 bulan yang lalu"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan para yeoja yang sudah dikenalkan halmeoni-anda?"

"Kim Joung ahjusi sudah mengatasinya."

"Saya dengar anda Gay, apakah tunangan anda seorang namja?"

**"Hum~ dia namja manis yang sangat galak, bibirnya bewarna merah ranum, matanya yang membuat pipi saya memerah, pipi chubbynya dan-"**

"Ehem! Maaf tuan choi kami tidak menanyakan cirri-ciri tunangan nada, tapi bisakah anda membawanya kesini?" tanya seorang wartawan menyela ucapan siwon yang sudah lari dari jalur yang diharapkan para wartawan.

"eehh? Mianhe" jawab siwon dengan malu-malu **"saya membawa nae baby kesini, tunggu sebentar"** jawab siwon, lalu melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang panggung acara

**.**

**.  
**

"Kyuhyun~a kajja" ajak siwon sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat

"c-choii… apakah harus didepan media massa? Aku gugup" jawab kyuhyun kecil dan mengeratkan gengaman jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari siwon.

"Kau gugup eoh? Tenang saja, aku disampingmu. Cukup lakukan seperti yang aku bilang tadi ara?"

"Arayo~" kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang, keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis kyuhyun,

"Jangan gugup Kyu~a" gumam siwon

**.**

**.**

Spalsh~ Spalsh~ Jepret~ Jepret~ Splash~

"Tuan Choi apakah dia tunangan anda?"

"Ye.. dia tunangan saya sejak 6 bulan yang lalu" jawab siwon, sementara jari-jarinya mengusap pelan paha kyuhyun, menenangkan kyuhyun yang sudah gugup dari tadi.

"Tuan Choi anda bilang tunangan anda namja, tapi kenapa anda membawa seorang yeoja? Ya walaupun dia sedikit errr-tomboy"

"Mwo? Yeoja?" inner Kyuhyun dalam hati dengan deathglare andalannya kearah wartawan yang dengan seenak jidatnya mengganti-ganti gandernya

"**Dia namja saya**.. namanya Cho Kyuhyun dan gandernya namja!" jawab siwon sambil menampilkan dimple kebanggannya

"m-mwwoo? NAMJA?" koor semua wartawan

**"Ne .. Cho Kyuhyun is my namja"** jawab siwon mantap sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kyuhyun.

"Saya tidak percayaa! Anda pasti berbohong Tuan Choi" jawab sang wartawan ngotot.. "Saya butuh bukti" sambung wartawan lainnya

"Bukti apa yang anda perlukan?"

"Bolehkah saya menyentuh dada-nya?" teriak seorang wartawan yang duduk dipaling ujung belakang.

"MWO?" Refleks kyuhyun menutupi bagian dadanya dengan wajah memerah

**"Andwae! Hanya saya yang boleh meraba bagian privat namja saya!"** jawab siwon tegas dengan wajah marah.. "Aku saja belum pernah merabanya, masa dia mau mengambil start duluan?menyebalkan" inner siwon kesal

"Bagaimana kalau kyuhyun-shi membuka Bajunya didepan sini? Bukankah tak akan ada yang merabanya tuan choi?"

Mata kyuhyun langsung membulat mendengar permintaan gila wartawan tersebut, sementara para wartawan yang melihat perubahan wajah kyuhyun langsung menelan ludah gugup..-dia sangat cantik dan imut- inner para wartawan kompak

**"ANDWAE! Saya tak mau tubuh tunangan saya diumbar-umbar"** jawab siwon geram "Dan bukankah tadi kalian semua hanya ingin mewawancarai saya? Kenapa sekarang kalian seperti ingin membawa tunangan saya kerumah masing-masing eoh?" teriak siwon sambil menggebrak meja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Yyyaa Choi pabo, tenang ini didepan media massa.." gumam kyuhyun pelan sambil menarik-narik lengan baju siwon menyuruhnya untuk duduk kembali.

"Maafkan kami Tuan Choi" .. jawab para wartawan sambil membungkukan badannya 90 derajat "Ehem- bisakah kalian berdua menunnjukkan kalau kalian itu memang pasangan asli tanpa ada rekayasa?"

"Waee? Kau tidak percaya?" Tantang siwon

"Ani~ hanya saja banyak berita yang mengatakan kalau anda sering menyuruh orang untuk menjadi pasangan pura-pura anda" jawab sang wartawan

**"Dia namja-Ku Cho Kyuhyun tunangan-Ku.. bukan seperti yang orang-orang bilang!"**

**CHUP**

Siwon mengecup bibir cherry kyuhyun, sebelah tangannya memeluk erat tubuh ramping kyuhyun, dan sebelah lagi menahan tengkuk kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Ahh~ Eumhh~ terdengar desahan kecil yang lolos keluar dari bibir cherry kyuhyun. Libido Siwon langsung naik saat mendengar desahan polos tersebut, dengan sengaja siwon menggesekkan ujung lututnya mengenai Junior kyuhyun yang sudah menenegang.

Asshh~~ Eunghh~

Spalsh~ Spalsh~ Jepret~ Jepret~ Splash~ Jepret~ Jepret~

Siwon langsung tersadar dengan perbuatannya saat mendengar suara jepretan kamera juga yang menyimpan moment hot mereka, bahkan ada beberapa wartawan yang memvideonya di HP masing-masing -_- .

Kyuhyun? Jangan tanya wajahnya sudah memerah, dadanya naik turun karena kehabisan oksigen.. sementara siwon yang melihat kyuhyun seperti itu malah semakin terangsang.

**"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku jadi tak karuan seperti ini?"** inner kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya

**.**

**.**

** -Mansion Halmeoni Choi-**

"Choi Siwon.. kau yang memulai, jangan harap kau bisa keluar dari permainan-Mu sendiri.. lihat saja kejutan halmeoni untukMu dan calon CucuMenantu(?) halmeoni 2 hari lagi—" gumam Halmeoni Choi sambil menampilkan smirk andalannya dan mematikan Televisi yang menayangkan acara Pers siwon tadi.

-TBC-

Otteee? Gimana kemampuan menulis saya? Makin ancur? Udah lama ya ga update ff*digeplak* makin aneh ya? Jauh dari yang saya bayangkan, kenapa alurnya jadi aneh gini, padahal awal mau bikin mirip dengan drama korea Coffe Prince tapi semuanya malahhh- haduhh ga bisa di sebutin dengan kata-kata.  
Yo wes, walau makin aneh yang penting gw update ff.. -_- **klw ada typo mian nee~ ini udah edit berulang2, tpi tetap ada typonyaa ToT**

**P.S : Tanda-tanda WonKyu saling suka udah ada kan? apalagi siwonn.. kkk~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : WonKyu Story**

**Genre : Romance ….?**

**Rating : Fiction T-M (Bisa berubah kapan saja)**

**Cast : WonKyu and other**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.I own only the plot.**

**Chapter 3**

"Tuan Choi yang terhormat, bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?" tanya kyuhyun ketus sambil menghempaskan tangan siwon.

"Yyaa.. apa maksutmu? Kau tak mau ku antar pulang eoh? Khaa~ pergilah sana, lagian tugasmu sudah selesai kyu..!"

"Ishh~ menyebalkan" umpat kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya—"bayaranku mana? Kau melupakannya Tuan!"

"Aishh.. yang ada diotakmu itu hanya uang! Apa semua hidupmu tergantung uang?"

"Tentu saja paboo! Tanpa uang bagaimana keluarga ku bisa hidup? Dasar orang kaya menyebalkann.."

"Taa—tapi … arghtt aku tak mau bantahan, sekarang kau harus ikut keApartement ku!" putus siwon mutlak, dan langsung menyeret Kyuhyun kemobil audi hitamnya (Gabriel). Kkk~

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa harus masuk kedalam apartement laknat ini lagi?" inner kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut, menunggu pintu lift terbuka.

"Jangan pout bibirmu seperti itu disini Cho" ungkap siwon sambil menutupi wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan mendeathglare namja-namja mesum yang sedang menatap nafsu bibir pink kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Apa maksutmu?" tanya kyuhyun heran

"Aishh.. ku bilang jangan ya jangan!"

"Dasar aneh!"

**.**

"Siwon hyung passwordnya apa?" tanya kyuhyun saat hendak membuka pintu apartement siwon.

"1013~ palliwa buka.. tanganku sudah pegal membawa semua bajumu yang jelek ini, kenapa tidak dibuang sajaa?.."

"Yakkk! Itu baju termahal yang pernah kubeli paboo, berani kau membuangnya nyawamu tamat CHOI!"

"Aishh nee nee.. palliwa buka pintunya."

CKLEK

"Siwon~a kau sudah pulang?"

"Mwo? Halmoni kenapa bisa disini?" tanya siwon terkejut

"Wae? Salah kalau halmeoni menemui cucu halmeoni yang paling tampan ini? Ahh—juga calon cucumenantu(?) halmeoni yang cantik ini.." jawab halmeoni choi sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"MWO?" Teriak kyuhyun secara tak sengaja

"Aishh~ jangan berteriak-teriak, kau memang cocok dengan sikuda tengil itu. Bukankah kalian sudah cape? Kajja kita makan malam.." kata halmeoni choi sambil berlalu meninggalkan siwon dan kyuhyun yang masih dalam masa transnya.

"Siwonniee~ Kyunnie~ kajja makan malamm… teriak halmeoni dengan suara yang sangat menggelegar."

**.**

"Jadi, kapan kalian menikah siwon~a?"

"Heh? Maksut halmeoni apaa?"

"Kuda pabo! Kyunnie~a, kalian menikahnya kapan?"

"Eehh—ituu emm.. kami belum memikirkannya halmeoni" jawab kyuhyun gugup sambil menggigit kecil bibir pulmnya.

"Mwo? Bukankah kalian sudah menjalin hubungan selama 6 bulan? Halmeoni tak mau tau, pokoknya 3 hari lagi kalian sudah HARUS menikah! Masalah tempat acara dan sebagainya sudah halmeoni atur.. besok kyunnie dan siwon harus pergi kebutik. okeay" Kata halmeoni dan langsung melenggang pergi dengan anggunnya, meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"MWOO? APA MAKSUT HALMEONIII?" teriak WonKyu menggelegar secara kompak

**.**

**.**

Malam ini Kyuhyun sedang tidur-tiduran dikamarnya yang sempit dan pengap. Pikirannya sibuk mengulang semua kejadian yang sudah dialaminya mulai dari pagi tadi. Pergi dengan siwon membeli tuxedo, melakukan wawancara, adegan kissing yang membuat pipi chubby kyuhyun sedikit merona, dan perkataan terakhir halmeoni Choi -3 hari lagi HARUS menikah-.

"Hahhh~" kyuhyun menghela nafas kecil

Drrttt~ Drrrtttt~ Terdengar suara getaran HP kyuhyun yang ada dimeja nakas

From : Choi Pabo

Fill : Cho~ besok pagi datang ke café twosome right? Kutunggu pukul 09.00 am jangan sampai telat!

**PS : Sedetik saja telat, riwayatmu tamat! Mimpi indah ^n^  
**

"Mwoo? Siapa dia? Berani-beraninya mengancam Cho Kyuhyun! Dan ishh~ emoticonnya seperti orang jatuh cinta! Menyebalkann" umpat kyuhyun kecil dan langsung menarik selimut bergambar pikachunya, menutupi seluruh tubuh kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**( at TWOSOME CAFÉ )**

"Cho Kyuhyunn~ kenapa kau lama sekalii?" inner siwon sambil mengotak-atik gadget yang ada di genggamannya.

Haahhhh~ hahh~ "Siwon hyung, mianhe telat" kata kyuhyun dengan nafas tersengal-sengal sambil mendudukan buttnya dikursi depan siwon.

"Mianhe? Kau bilang mianhe? Aku sudah menunggu lebih dari 10 menit Tuan cho, dan kau hanya mengatakan mian?" jawab siwon sinis

"Yyya jangan marah-marah.. aku hanya telat 10 menit!"

"Time Is Money!"

"Okayy.. sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan mentraktirmu makan ice cream" jawab kyuhyun dengan nada bersalah

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil? Jangan Ice cream~ aku tak suka makanan manis kyu.." jawab siwon sambil tetap membuang mukanya

"Tak sukaa? Padahal itu makanan favoritku" inner kyuhyun sambil menjilat bibir pulmnya.

"Aishh~ apa yang ada dipikiranmu? Sudah kubilang jangan pernah menjilat bibirmu seperti ituu.."

"Waee waee waeee? Kau selalu saja mengatur ku choi."

"Kubilang jangan ya jangannn! Aishh~ kajja sebaiknya kita kebutik sekarang."

"Kebutikk? Mwo kebutikk? Andwaeee.. aku tak mau menikah dengan muu hueee.. eommaaa" teriak kyuhyun histeriss

PLAK—Siwon memukul kepala kyuhyun dengan sepenuh hati.

"Yakk.. Cho Kyuhyun, kau membuatku MALU!" gumam siwon dengan suara yang sangat mengerikan. "Sekarang ikut aku kebutik, atau riwayatmu tamat dicafe ini?"

"Baiklahh~ tapi setelah itu kau harus mentraktirku Ice Cream!"

"Mworagoo? Seharusnya kau yang mentraktirku ice cream cho paboo.."

"Tapi kau tak suka Ice cream~ jadi kau saja yang mentraktirku hyung, dan kalau kau tak mau mentraktirku ice cream aku tak akan memaafkanmu Choi Siwon!"

"Memaafkan? Sejak kapan aku punya salah dengan namja miskin sepertimu eohh?" jawab siwon sambil memandang remeh

"Yakkk! Kau tadi memukul kepalaku, dan kau tau ini sangat sakit hyungg hikss appooo~" jawab kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja digeplak Siwon.

"Aishh~ baiklah" jawab siwon pasrah, dan kyuhyun langsung melebarkan senyumnya sampai semua gigi putihnya terlihatt.. [Senyum pepsodentt kkk~]

**.**

**.**

"Ahjuma~ anneyoung.." sapa siwon kepada designer yang sudah disarankan halmeoni choi

"Ahh.. kau Choi Siwon? Cucu dari halmeoni?" tanya sang ahjuma sambil menunjukan senyum sejuta wattnya

"Nde~ anda benar ahjumaa"

"Hahaha.. dan itu—yang disebelahmu Cho kyuhyun kah? Namja cantik yang ada dipers kemarin?"

"Heh? Kau menontonnya ahjuma?"

"Tentu saja! Saya menyukai aksi kalian yang vulgar kemarin kkk~ dan ini coba suruh calon istrimu itu menggunakan gaun ini."

"MWO? Kenapa harus gaun ahjuma?" tanya kyuhyun dengan mimic wajah terkejut

"Aishh kyeoptaa~" jawab sang ahjuma sambil mencubit kedua pipi chubby kyuhyun "Halmeoni yang meyuruh ahjuma supaya mendesignkan gaun pengantin umtukmu"

"Aishh~ tapi aku tak mau memakai gaun! Aku ini namja ahjuma~" jawab kyuhyun sambil merenggut manja.

"No no no~ ini perintah dari halmeoni choi, saya tak bisa apa-apa!" jawab sang ahjuma tegas

"psstt.. Siwon hyung ottokhae?" bisik kyuhyun ketelinga siwon

"Mwora? Kau tinggal menggunakannya kyu, apa susahnya?" tanya siwon dengan wajah datar sedatar tembok rumah gue -.-

"Yakkk! Aku ini namja tau, kau sih enak tinggal nyuruh" jawab kyuhyun dengan deathglare andalannya.

"Aishh.. cho~ dengar, kita tak bisa melanggar perintah halmeoni? Iba~ kau lihat namja berjas hitam yang ada disebrang jalan sana"

"Ne apa hubungannya?"

"Itu pasti suruhan halmeoni, untuk mengawasi kitaa" jawab siwon sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ahh arayo~ baiklah, kajja keruang ganti ahjuma dan kau eumm choi jangan potkan bibirmu seperti itu! Tidak ada aegyonya sama sekali.." kata kyuhyun lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan siwon sendirian yang sedang mengumpati kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

"Cha~ keluarlah kyuhyun" teriak sang ahjuma dari luar tirai

"Aishh~ aku malu ahjumaa~~ " jawab kyuhyun pelan dengan suara merenggut manja

"Kenapa malu eoh? Kau yeppo~ Siwon pasti terpana melihatmu" jawab ahjuma sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya ke siwon

SRETT—Tirai yang menutupi kyuhyun terbuka

"Yeppoo~" ungkap siwon secara tak sadar

"Hahaha lihat, siwon mengatakan kau cantik kyu" goda sang ahjuma. Kyuhyun, jangan tanya.. wajahnya memerah dan bibirnya tak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum"

"Cho kyuhyun aku tak tau kalau kau bisa secantik ini" kata siwon lalu berjalan kearah kyuhyun dan mengarahkan tangannya untuk digenggam kyuhyun.

"Aaa—apa yang kau lakukan siwon hyung?"

"Hehe .. aku juga tak tau. " jawab siwon jujur sambil menggaruk tengkuknya—malu mungkin xixixi

"Ahjuma tinggal sebentar ne~ bye pasangan baru"

"Kyuhyun mari berfoto" ajak siwon malu dengan bahasa yang kaku

"Ishhh~~ aku tak mau berfoto dengan keadaan seperti ini" jawab kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Kyu~a.. kita berfoto ndeee.. Kyuuu~~ kyuu~~ cho pabo!"

"Aishh… baiklah baiklah, kemarikan HP mu biar aku yang memfoto" jawab kyuhyun ketus

"Anii… kita foto berduaa" jawab siwon dan langsung mengaitkan tanggannya dipinggang ramping kyuhyun, mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka

dann—KIMCHI ~

Jepret~ Jepret~ Jepret~ Jepret~ Jepret~

WonKyu berfoto dengan gaya-gaya alay anak jaman sekarang kkk~

**.**

**.**

**( at Sapphire Blue Restorant )**

"Kyuhyunnn makan mu bisa lebih santai tidakk?" tanya siwon frustasi melihat gaya makan kyuhyun

"Anii! Kau tau hyung, ini makan pertamaku dan sekarang sudah jam 4 soree bayangkan hyung 4 soreee…." Jawab kyuhyun lebay sambil membuat jari-jarinya menjadi empat didepan wajah siwon.

"Siapa suruh kau tidak sarapan. Itu salahmu paboo!"

"Mwo? Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku cepat datang, sekarang jangan ganggu aku.. kau makan makanan mu sendiri hyung." Jawab kyuhyun ketus lalu melanjutkan acara makannya

5 Menit berlalau

"Kyuhyunn~" panggil siwon lagi

"Apalagi hyunggg? Kau selalu mengganggu ketentramanku!"

SRET

"Dibibirmu ada saus" jawab siwon kalem, dan membersihkan bibir kyuhyun menggunakan ibu jarinya..

"Ohh~ gomawo apa masih ada hyung?" tanya kyuhyun polos, dan mengarahkan lidahnya berputar-putar dibibir manisnya..

"Yakk! Jangan buat seperti itu"

"Waee? Aku mau membersihkan bibirku"

"Kau bisa menggunakan tissue kannn!" jawab siwon sambil melemparkan tissue kehadapan wajah kyuhyun.

"Choi pabooo! Kau itu manusia terheboh yang pernah kutemui, seperti ini tak boleh, seperti itu tak bolehh" jawab kyuhyun ketus sambil mempoutkan bibir pulmya

"Yakkk! Jangan poutkan bibirmu seperti ituu!"

"Apalagi sekarang eohh? Yang punya bibir memangnya siapa? Jangan heboh choi!"

"Pabo~ banyak namja mesum yang menatapmu nafsu" inner siwon frustasi dan mendeathglare semua namja yang ada di Sapphire Blue Restoran.

**.**

**.**

"Hyungg~ kau sudah janji mau membelikanku ice cream kita jangan pulang dulu nee nee~" kata kyuhyun dengan nada manja dan menatap siwon penuh harap

"Tapi taman sudah lewat kyu~" jawab siwon sambil tetap focus mengendarai mobil audinya.

"Kan bisa putar balik hyungg~" jawab kyuhyun lagi dengan nada yang lebih manja

"Okayyy kita beli ice cream sekarang, tapi setelah itu langsung pulang. Badanku sudah sangat lalah"

"Yeaaayy.. gomawo hyunngg~"

**.**

"Cho kyuhyun palliwa~ kita beli ice cream mu sekarangg" kata siwon sambil menyeret kyuhyun

"Chankkama hyung~ dompet dan HP ku tinggal di mobil mu"

"Aishh~ biar aku yang bayar.. palli badanku sudah sangat pegall"

"Ice cream I'm comingggg…." Teriak kyuhyun keras dan langsung meninggalkan siwon sendirian.

"Cho paboo!" inner siwon sambil tersenyum tipis

**.**

"Kyuu~~ kyuhyunnn bisa kau pegang HP ku sebentarr? Ice cream ku meleleh" kata siwon sambil menunjukkan ice creamnya yang sudah meleleh menggunakan dagunya.

"Humm~" angguk kyuhyun pelan, dan mengambil HP yang ada digenggaman siwon

"Eehh hyung ada panggilann" kata kyuhyun saat merasakan getaran HP siwon.

"Dari siapa?"

"Im Yoona hyung.."

"Yoona?" siwon langsung merebut HP nya dari genggaman kyuhyun.

"Yeoboseyo Yoona~a"

"Hikk.. hikkk.. siwonn~ siwonnie hikkkk eodiseooo?" terdengar suara yoona yang memanggil-manggil nama siwon

"Yoona.. eodiseoo? Kau mabukkk?"

"Ani siwonnie~ hikkk… siwonnieee~ aku di Mirotic hikk clubb"

"Yoona.. tunggu aku disana, jangan kemana-mana aku akan segera datang" jawab siwon dengan nada suara yang sangat kuathir.

"Kyuhyun aku pergi sebentar ne~ kau tunggu disini jangan kemana-mana, aku hanya sebentar!" kata siwon cepat dan berlalu meninggalkan kyuhyun sendirian

"Taa—tapii hyungggggg…"

"Hanya sebentar Cho~ I Promise"

**.**

**.**

**( at Mirotic Club )**

"Yoonaa~ ada apa dengan muu" tanya siwon khawatir dan langsung membawa yoona kedalam dekapannya

"Hikk.. hiksss dia jahat siwonnie~ dia jahatt siwonnie~ hikss mianhe maafkan aku yang sudah menyia-nyiakan perasaanmu" racau yoona tak jelas

"Kita pulang Im Yoona! Jangan pikirkan yang lain-lain dulu.."

"Tapi siwonnie~ dia jahattt hikksss"

"Kita pulang Im Yoona!" jawab siwon tegas

**.**

Setelah sampa dirumah yoona, siwon langsung mengangkat gadis itu dengan gaya bridal style. Membuka pintu apartement yoona—jangan tanya dari mana siwon tau sandinya, karena autor pun tak tahu -.-

"Yoona~ tidurlah yang nyeyak, aku pulang.." kata siwon sambil berjalan kearah pintu kamar yoona

"Siwonniee~ hikksss jangan tinggalkan akuu hikss~"

"Tapi yoona~a, ada seseorang yang harus kutemui"

"Siwonniee hikss~ jebal kali ini saja jeball~"

**.**

**.**

"Choi paboo! kau bilang sebentar, tapi nyatanya ini sudah lebih dari tiga jam" umpat kyuhyun lirih sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya

"Hikkss~ eomma ini dingiinn siwon paboo! siwon hyung paboo"

"Hikss~ choi paboo aku tak bisa pulang paboo~"

"Hikss~ kenapa aku harus meninggalkan dompet dan HP ku di mobil sipabo ituu?"

"Hikksss~ kyunnie mau pulang eomma~ hikss"

Kyuhyun terus mengumpati siwon dengan air mata yang sudah keluar dari caramel eyes tersebut. Bayangkan dia menunggu siwon selama 3 jam ditaman ini seorang diri! Dan yang lebih parahnya kyuhyun tidak memiliki uang sepeser pun. Semua barang-barangnya ada dimobil siwon.

"Hikkss~ ottokhae~~ pabooo! Kau melupakanku hikss~"

**.**

"Heyy ~ jangan menangiss" kata seorang namja sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu kyuhyun.

"Nuguyaa? Hikss~ nuguseo?" jawab kyuhyun sambil mendongkakkan kepalanya, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Eumm—nona kenapa menangis?"

"Aku namjaa hikkss~ hueeee~~" jerit kyuhyun makin keras

"Eeehh? Jangan menangiss.. mianhe mianhe aku tak tau kau namja" jawab namja itu dengan gugup "Tapi kenapa kau menangis eoh?"

"Hum gwaencana hikss~ aku tak bisa pulang" jawab kyuhyun dan- "Aku mau pulangg~ hikss hueee~ tapi tak punya uanggg hueee~"

"Aishh~ jangan menangis lagi, biar aku yang antar pulang dan panggil aku hyung—yunho hyung, kau sepertinya lebih muda" jawab namja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah kyuhyun.

"Huee tapi aku tak mau pulang hyungg~"

"Waee?"

"Pokoknya tak mau pulang! Boleh aku menginap dirumah mu hyung~" jawab kyuhyun sambil mempotkan bibirnya.

"Kau tak takut aku berbuat jahat?"

"Aku percaya padamu ~ ehehehe"

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun~ angkat teleponkuu!" geram siwon sambil terus menghubungi nomor kyuhyun.

Ohh.. ayolah, ini sudah jam 8 malam, dan dia belum tau kabar kyuhyun sedikit pun.

"Yoona~ aku pulang ne.. jangan menangis lagi bye~"

"Humm.. gomawo sudah menemani ku oppa"

"Nee~ tidurlah yang nyenyak" jawab siwon dan pergi meninggalkan rumah yoona.

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun angkat teleponku jeball~~" inner siwon panic dan membuka pintu mobilnya.

**Naneun jichyeoga na honjaseoman kkumeul kkugo innabwa**  
**Sege heundeureo nareul kkaewojugenni kkaewojugenni i'm trapped i'm trapped**  
**Nan nareul irheoga neo eobsin naui ireum jocha gieogi an na**  
**Ijen ne aneseo nareul nohajugenni nohajugenni i'm trapped i'm trapped**  
**I'm trapped oh~ i'm trapped oh~**

Terdengar deringan HP kyuhyun, siwon yang mendengar itu pun langsung berlari dan mengambil hp kyuhyun.

"Arggghhttt.. sialll! Kyuhyun mianhe, tunggu aku mianhe kyu~a"  
PLUKK—siwon memukul stir mobilnya dengan wajah bersalah

"Mianhe kyuhyunnie~"

TBC-

**Yang udah ripyuw gomawo ne ^-^ tunggu kisah dari WonKyu di chap selanjutnya kkk~ bye bye**


End file.
